


AKB48 and related forums - Drabble/Oneshots Collection

by c_castro



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro





	1. All The Promises You Broke (Atsumina)

You made and broke your  _first promise_  to me while we were still very little. It happened after two months from our first meeting. We met in the kindergarten and somehow clicked immediately. I’m the kind of person who likes most people but you were difficult to read. I still remember your shocked expression after our homeroom teacher announced that you’re going to be responsible for girls group while playing games with boys. The teacher said that you are born leader and everyone agreed with it. Only you needed more convincing to do this. As much as you disliked the position you were put into, you did your work without any mistakes. That’s why we won so many war games against boys. The first promise you made sounded something like this:  _“Why would I ever make fun of you? I will never, I promise”_ But you did. Of course most of the time you joked about my height, some other friends of mine did that as well. Yuko, the squirrel girl, as most people used to call her, also joked about it even though she was only a couple of centimeters higher than me. How silly, right?

You made and broke your  _second promise_  when we started going to school. You promised to sit with me during all classes but as we grew up, our interests varied as well. We found new friends, we spend less time together and sat together only during the easy classes. But it wasn’t bad and I was glad to spend as many time with you as I got.

You also made  _a lot of small promises_  which if I’m being honest I have never believed in as they were kind of crazy and unreachable.

_“I will call you every night before we go to sleep! Even if we spend that day together I will still call you to check up if everything’s alright!”_

_“I will take care of you when you get sick! I promise”_

_“I will escort you home after school at least a couple of times during the week”_

_“We will travel the world together! We will go everywhere! Just the two of us! How about that? It’s a promise!”_

_“I will always be your best friend, no matter what”._

In your defense you tried to keep up with these promises. For almost all year you managed to escort me home at least once a week and you did take care of me when I got sick. You had to stop that as it always progressed into you getting sick as well and skipping school for way longer period of time that I did. You even planned our trip around the world after our graduation and kept talking about it with passion. Even if I laughed it off you still didn’t give up and told me that we will certainly do it.  _“Just you wait!”_ You kept on insisting.

One year before our graduation you made  _a promise that our friendship will never alter._ If we find someone to date we still find time for one another. You told me this so seriously that I thought that you were already in a relationship but that was not the case. Surprisingly for both of us, I was the first one who started dating. Few months later after our talk. But you broke this promise as well. You started avoiding me, didn’t text me back, answered my calls only if I repeatedly called for more than two times and left voice mails.

I was angry as you were the one who suggested this so I cornered you. I demanded explanation to this behavior and you snapped.  _You told me that you love me._ As shock overtook my body I didn’t manage to say anything back. You even kissed me but I stood there frozen and felt the heat only after you left.

That same evening I got a long message from you but the only part that I kept rereading again and again was about another promise you decided to make: I’m so sorry, Minami. I can’t do this anymore. I just can’t be your friend now. I’m leaving for three months tomorrow. I will miss our graduation but that’s probably for the best. I know I broke so many promises during these years but this time I’m serious…  _I promise I will forget all the feeling I have for you._ It might take some time but I will get over you. I know its going to be weird for you. It will be for both of us… I hope you still want to save our friendship. I promised you once that we will always be friends. I hope you can forgive my foolishness for trying to destroy that with my stupid feelings”

You turned off your phone and I couldn’t reach you for four months as you dissapeared for longer than you mentioned. Only a week has passed and I was already single and unsure of what to do next. Only when I couldn’t see or hear for you everyday I realized my true feelings for you. Our mutual feelings. But I couldn’t do anything about it.

You came back and told me that its okay now and I don’t need to worry. That was the moment I stop myself and started shaking and crying with a thought that I lost you. You hugged me immediately confused why I got this way.

That’s when I confessed to you. Also, that was the moment I was the happiest person alive as I’ve learned that this was another promise that you couldn’t keep.


	2. Happy Ending (WMatsui)

“I don’t care about a happy ending”

“What?” Rena asked Jurina confused. Just a second ago these girls were walking down the street and talking about random, everyday stuff like practice, dance moves, the future of SKE and their past concerts. But all of a sudden Jurina seemed very determined and serious.

“You know how people these days are obsessed about happy endings? Romantic movies or even comedies have to end happily. Books as well. There are people who even get angry if someone goes wrong along the way though let’s face it that’s author’s choice after all. They are so obsessed with endings and forget about the beginning and the middle. Isn’t that the most important part? To be happy right now?”

Rena stopped for a moment and looked at Jurina. They have been dating for almost two years now. Of course no one knew about this as they were forbidden from relationships. Only Churi and Airin suspected something but they never confessed to it. After all this time this was the first time when Jurina talked in such a serious manner.

“Are you…breaking up with me?” Rena asked honestly confused.

Jurina also stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her lover. She even laughed quietly but as she suspected that older Matsui can get angry at this and answered immediately “Why would I do that? Of course not! I love you!” She walked closer to Rena and took her hand. After all, no one cared if they saw two girls walking down the street and holding hands. “What I want to say is… you gave me a happy beginning… and I’m really happy right now. I just don’t want us to obsess about a happy ending. I want us to enjoy every moment as it is. Can we do that?”

Finally Rena understood what Jurina meant. She squeezed younger girl hand gently “Yes…just don’t start a simple conversation like that again… you scared me”.

“Maybe I should sometimes? Now I know how much you care…”

Jurina and Rena laughed at the same time. One with relief, the other one happy from the outcome of this conversation.

Not a minute has passed as they carried on walking and talking about the same random topics as before.


	3. This Is How Love Stories Start (YuiRie)

It’s late at night, almost dawn, and you lay on your bed staring at the ceiling. You try to remember all the things that happened which led you to this moment. The moment you realized that you fall for you best friend while being in relationship with the one and only Sashihara Rino.  
  
During rehearsals back in the studio, you stop at the bathroom to try and organize your mind, but it’s too difficult. Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
Those feelings for Yui appears out of nowhere but at the same time you remember all the times you spend together, all the adventures you two had, beds you shared while staying in hotels or stories you told. You look at yourself in the mirror but you can‘t see the girl you used to be.  
  
You don‘t see the girl that have everything figured out. And and this point you remember the night before, the night that changed everything. The night that made you feel the unexpected. That made you realized that you‘re not having the perfect relationship that everyone is jealous about. The night that showed you what you feared the most. The night that proved that you have feeling Yui.  
  
  
 _You finish your practice and decide to listen to some old AKB48 songs when you hear a knock on your door. It‘s strange because everyone is out and nobody called you but you decide to check who‘s there in case it‘s something important._  
  
Soon you notice Yui stepping inside. Her eyes are red and puffy and the tear tracks are unmistakably visible on her cheeks. Worry fills your insides because you hadn’t seen her all that morning. You send her a questioning look and she inhales deeply before speaking up.  
  
„She cheated on me“  
  
You let her inside and she quickly walks towards your bed, sitting on it. You‘re probably even more surprised than Yui because you always thought that only Haruka can make your best friend happy. The one who could love this girl forever. The one who would never hurt Yui’s feelings. But now… now you see broken-hearted Yui and you feel angry. Dissapointed. How can Haruka anything like that? How can she hurt Yui?  
  
“How do you know?“ you ask intrigued (though at the same time you realize you shouldn't be).  
  
She glares at you.  
  
“Sorry, not important right now.” You sit down next to her and embrace her shoulders, rubbing her arm with your hand in an attempt to make her relax.  
  
“If Haruka can do something like that… she’s a fucking idiot… truly an idiot“ the sentence escapes your mouth before you can control yourself.  
  
Yui looks at you with pure surprise on her face because she isn’t used to hearing you swear. You keep on repeating yourself “ She is. Really is. She doesn’t deserve you than. No one remotely sane would ever throw away what you two had”.  
  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” She argues. But you shake your head and state sincerely “No, I mean it. You‘re smart, caring, talented, funny, adorable, everything anyone could ask for. Not to mention the fact that you‘re breathtakingly beaut…“  
  
Your speech is interrupted by the pressure of soft lips against your own.  
  
  
You stand now in front of the mirror and wonder how could you not see this.  
  
You always see things coming your way. You always know what to do. You even predict things.  
  
But Yui’s lips on your lips… you didn't see that coming. It took you completely by surprise.


	4. Love Bites (Kojiyuu)

There weren’t a day in my life when I wouldn’t have to hide your little so called “love bites” from others. Usually a layer of make-up did the trick. Other times two layers weren’t enough. Every time you saw that I’m hiding them you get a little angry and mischievous. Mischievous to the point where you were convinced — previous love bites weren’t enough.

Day by day I had to explain your love bites for my co-workers, boss, friends and even relatives. Some got curiuos, other looked at me suspiciously and wondered if I’m hiding my future husband from them. No not a husband… not a guy either. Quite the opposite. I was hiding a squirrel looking girl who just couldn’t get enough of me.

Only one of our mutual friends knew about our secret relationship. Only Minami kept laughing every single time when someone mentioned your love bites and I lowered my head trying to hide my blushing face. I was embarrassed… how could I not be?

Also, only Minami pointed out the thing I never considered before… the fact that we’re both the same. I realized it clearly as I saw you walking in a fast pace from smirking Atsuko because of my special love bite that I left on you neck last night.


	5. Unselfish Love (WMatsui)

I ran as fast as I can. I was breathless, even felt that I might lose consciousness at any second but I still kept on running. This can’t be happening. That’s not true. It can’t be… just can’t. These and similar words were aimlessly reaching my mind and I couldn’t block them. I couldn’t block the bad thoughts either. Actually the more I ran and the closer I get to the hospital the more tantalizing they were. I couldn’t take it anymore. I even breathed out with relief when I finally reach the place. Relief that shouldn’t be there… relief that soon was washed away from me.

“I’m so sorry, Rena… they tried to save her. They really did… but they couldn’t do anything. She’s dead”

Churi kept repeating these words with tears in her eyes but I couldn’t believe it. I kept on insisting that it can’t be true, that its just a nightmare. That I will wake up next morning and everything will be alright. I fainted back there because of shock, shortage of breath and never stopping tears.

Only few weeks later after the funeral Churi and I sat in my room and talked about everything. We couldn’t meet anywhere else because I didn’t want to leave the place where Jurina and I shared our happiest moments. I felt exhausted and couldn’t even cry anymore. Churi mentioned that I’m emotional mess right now but as Jurina’s best friend she understood me the best. She’s the only one I talked honestly about all of this.

“She was always so reckless…rushing to meet me no matter what… if I haven’t called she wouldn’t had driven so fast”

“Yeah, Rena… but she has never been careful. She broke her leg couple of times before, do you remember? She always ran whenever you called even if she had enough of time. She loved you too much to wait another second… everyone around her saw it. I think even Jurina realized this but she didn’t care”.

“That’s not fair, Churi… if I wasn’t in the picture maybe… its not fair”.

Churi frowned a little and scolded me “Jurina wouldn’t want for you to blame yourself. Also, she was the happiest when she was with you. I’m pretty sure she was in cloud nine when she was driving to see you… maybe she even di…” she stopped herself as we both promised not to mentioned word death as to this point I still couldn’t accept the truth. “You should go out more… you can’t stay locked in this room…”.

Easier said than done. Still after few more weeks I managed to leave my home. Most of the time I visited Jurina’s grave. Other times I just sat in the park and started blankly at the view in front of me. Until one day everything changed.

“What’s on your mind? It seems like you can’t get over something”, unknown girl commented as she sat next to me. Strangers never bothered to talk with me and I didn’t bother to answer but this time felt different. Something about her was different. I couldn’t quite grasp what that was.

“I lost someone I love… I don’t really care how it looks”.

“Oh really? And this park has significant meaning for both you and that person, right? I can see it in your aura”.

“What? Yes its was our special place but… why are you talking so strangely…and who are you?”

“You can call me, Airin, but that doesn’t matter. So what would you say if I told you that I can take you to one exact moment in time where you can change something. It can be something that occurred three or five years ago, even ten. Well, actually ten is my limit.”

“I would say that its the craziest thing I have ever heard and I have to go”, I stood up angry thinking that this stranger is mocking me but she caught my hand and smiled sympathetically “think about this… what if there’s such opportunity and you will just pass on it? You know… you can go for now… if you come to this park tomorrow at the same time like now and tell me the date… I will bring you there. I’m sound like a crazy person and I’m aware of this but you should at least consider my suggestion. Take your time. If I won’t see you here tomorrow…I will understand your answer”. She let go of my hand and I just ran. Who would believe something like that? That’s insane.

Still it kept bugging me for all day long, I couldn’t sleep at night either. What if? Without me realizing I left my home early in the morning and went to that park. I still had few hours for the exact time when I met the strange girl. Maybe that’s just some trick and someone will actually abduct me or will try to kill me. Do I care? They can do whatever they like. But what if…?

After two hours Airin sat next to me. I didn’t see where she came from as it looked like she appeared from thin air. Before I opened my mouth she commented “I can hear your answer…I can see where you want to go… good luck”, she smiled friendly, stood up and walked off.

This must be fake. I sat on that bench for few more hours but nothing happened. The feeling was so strange… while sitting I noticed something. The newspaper…I need to see the date on that newspaper. I ran after the old lady and asked nicely to see the front page. 2011/09/19… four years ago. I need to get out off here. I looked around and hid behind the tree when I saw familiar figure walking down the path to the same bench that I sat on before. Jurina, my baby… you’re here. I just stared at here for ten minutes while hiding. I remember this day as it happened yesterday. We met in this park after chatting for some time on the internet. We came here with distrust because someone you met on the internet can be killer or just child who wants to play games. But after three months of communication through tumblr we decided to risk it. That was the day we fell in love with each other and Jurina never left my side after it. Until she died… I had to remember this. I forced myself to remember it because that was the reason why I was here. In this moment in time. My heart wanted to go… go there and meet Jurina all over again. But my mind told me otherwise… that’s why I turn around and walked out of her life. Not that I was even in her life… at least not in this reality. Jurina will probably think that her pen pal stood her up. Its better this way…I can’t be selfish now.

She will never know about me but at least I got a chance with her. At least I know that she will live…she will meet someone else and be happy… even if all of that happens without me.


	6. Blind Date (FuruYanagi)

“I don’t like this idea at all… how you two even came up with it?” Akane asked while glaring at her two best friends Matsui Jurina and Matsui Rena. Double Matsui somehow managed to convince Akane go on a blind date. At first she was excited but at this moment it sounded like the worst idea ever. She was way too nervous and wanted to back out of it. If not her friends (who were actually dating and hoped that Akane can find her happiness), the girl would have stayed at home and missed out this date.  
  
“Please repeat to me what I need to know”, Akane asked her friends with obvious nervousness.  
  
“Her name is Airi. Furukawa Airi. Yuria, Kanon, Kumi, even Akari know her and you have to remember that Akari is quite picky with her friends. Airi is quite artistic so she can understand your passion for photography. She also likes to draw… oh and also she’s kind of obsessed with anime and manga. They are pretty sure that you’re gonna like her… and they are probably convincing the girl to go on a date with you at the moment too”.  
  
“Oh… so she needs convincing?” Akane asked quite annoyed after Rena’s speech. Obviously she just tried to get out of it again.  
  
“We’re not taking no for answer so go get dressed and get ready… both of you will have red rose in your hair so without a doubt you will recognize each other. Now go”. Both friends pushed Akane to her wardrobe so the girl would finally change her clothes.  
  
Akane didn’t complain but wined one more time “At least you could have showed me her picture. This is so weird…”  
Two hours later she was near the restaurant she was suppose to meet the girl. Nervously Akane walked through the door and looked around. She could just leave and lie that Airi didn’t show up or that something unexpected happened when she was on her way and she couldn’t make it.  
  
All of these thoughts repeated in her mind right until the moment she saw the girl sitting alone by the table. Akane noticed how Airi nervously looked around while playing with her phone and smiled brightly the moment her eyes met with Akane’s. The girl stood up to greet her and nervously Akane walked to her introducing herself. Seeing the beauty of Airi the girl realized that there’s no way back.  
  
For the rest of the evening they somehow broke the barrier and talked comfortably. By the end of the night Akane was even thankful for both Matsui girls… after all blind date wasn’t a bad idea. Not when she got to meet Airi.


	7. A Bet (WMatsui + FuruYanagi)

This time we could see Matsui Jurina and Matsui Rena outside, Jurina sitting on the sidewalk and smoking, Rena looking around then sitting next to her, just leaving some distance between them.  
  
Jurina glanced at Rena few times in a row kind of annoyed “why I have to see you everywhere?“  
  
Rena sat more like a guy in a comfortable way bending back just a little bit “circle of life?“,“irony?“,“fate?“,“tragedy of life?“,“horror movie?“,“disturbance of our times?“  
  
Rena laughed this time without a care in the world or maybe she was acting like independent girl while talking with younger Matsui:  
“It is how it is, Jurina. You can‘t change that“  
  
“You could stop coming here“  
  
“Yeah…the problem is Churi has a crush on your boss…so that‘s difficult…“, only now Jurina noticed that Rena was alone and looked around curious for the first time this day “wait a sec? She stayed inside with Airi alone?“  
  
Rena raised her eyebrows expressively “yeah“. Jurina looked back at the door then at Rena repeating this few times while squinting her eyes “so what? She‘s not gonna talk with her. Probably just stand there for few minutes and then run away as usual…“  
  
Rena raised her shoulders innocently “probably“ with Jurina still glancing back at the shop too curious to think about anything else, even her own cigarette which almost reach her fingers if not Rena who took it and put it to down getting annoyed look instead of a thank you.  
  
“I can bet…that‘s exactly what‘s going to happen“,“let‘s BET then“. Rena seemed not to care about anything, after some time you just get used to this kind of look, though Jurina was probably the only one who didn't and sensed some swindle “mmm…what do you want?“  
  
“What do you want?“ Rena asked back with smile.  
  
Jurina thought for a moment and finally answered more quicker than she planned “break up with Yukirin…“  
  
“Well breaking up is kind of harsh don‘t you think? You want to hurt your friend just because you don‘t like me?“  
  
“FINE.“ Jurina almost shouted with rage but calmed down with a new plan “date her, do with Yukirin whatever you want, but never show any lovey dovey signs in front of me“  
  
Rena thought for a minute (torturing minute because that was all Jurina wanted) “okay, I can agree with that.“ And turned her face looking straight forward waiting, also swaying her head just a little bit, as if listening to some music only she could hear.  
  
Jurina waited for one more minute staring at her intensively “and me?“.  
  
Rena took her time before looking back at younger Matsui with a smirk “You don‘t believe that Churi is going to talk with Airi. So why you worry?“ and her little smirk grew even bigger.  
  
After those few seconds of eye contact Rena turned her face and looked in front of her again, doing the same time she did before. Jurina stared at her for few more seconds worried and then started glancing at the closed door wondering what was happening inside. Also looked down at her finished cigarette annoyed that she didn't take with her more because at a moment like this, she really needed it.  
  
  
*Meanwhile in the shop*  
  
  
Churi stood by the counter staring at Airi as if she was some statue, maybe even Zeus or any other God you can watch but better not touch. Even Airi who was always too involved in her manga to notice anything at all (unless Jurina who occasionally said she‘s taking a break for smoking because she was annoyed and bored in this place) asked keeping her eyes on the book “Do you need help?“  
  
Churi looked around surprised and scared with definitely mixed emotions written all over her face. It seems like she imagined the outcome in these two ways: either dying or running away.  
  
“You‘re the only one here so yes…I‘m asking you“, Airi commented calmly finally looking up from her manga, putting bookmark inside and standing up walking closer to this girl who stood mesmerized “I..am..need..you know…I…am…“,and looked around also touching everything with her fingers with hope to touch something useful but for her misfortune the thing she touched fell on the table and it was a condom.  
  
Airi stood in her usual spot behind the counter and raised eyebrows slightly while looking shortly at the thing on her counter and at the girl who was as red as a tomato “That‘s all?“  
  
Churi nodded immediately not daring to look back at Airi and somehow manage to put money on the table grabbing the condom and running away without a glance back too embarrassed for everything what just happened.  
  
“There‘s too much…“ Airi tried to say seeing that Churi left more money than needed but didn't feel the need to run after girl also realizing she probably wouldn't be very happy about her shouting that she gave Airi more money than needed for the condoms. So Airi just smiled to herself putting money in the counter then going back to the same spot with the same book as if nothing happened.  
  
Meanwhile Churi ran off immediately throwing candom at Rena “I talked with her! Thank you so much! Now my life is really ruined!Forever! Let’s gooooo!” she also shouted wanting to run away from there as fast as possible, not even noticing curious look that Jurina just gave her. Rena looked at the condom trying not to laugh and stood up, she didn’t manage to say anything with Churi already dragging her after herself “whyyy you’re still standing here?I’m going to die…”, she shouted almost in a hysterical cry.  
  
Rena walked with her without fighting but still managed to turn back to Jurina and say ”I think I won right? The truth is… I’m not dating Yukirin anymore… So after this BET… I think I just won a date with you” the girl winked at Jurina with a smile leaving stunned Jurina still sitting on the sidewalk and staring at two friends who disappeared around the corner with both happiness and surprise.  
  
After some time Rena finally commented ”I’m pretty sure it’s not as bad as you think…” but soon had to shut up because of Churi even bigger hysteria knowing that saying things like that won’t help her embarrassed friend at the moment like that. Rena decided to give her friend time to recover and smiled while remembering Jurina’s expression after her last announcement.  
  
After all, she won that date fair and square. Maybe she should do more betting in the future.


	8. PDA (Kojiyuu)

_PDA - Public Display of Affection_  
  
Takahashi Minami was putting books in a locker meanwhile Kojima Haruna make out with dorky looking girl next to her, hands tangled in her hair, meanwhile the girl’s hands were around her waist, there was also some tongue fighting. In other words. Full PDA.  
  
“Kojiharu? Yuko? Please can you not…?“  
  
Takamina asked desperately also looking around embarrassed because most of the people walking past them looked at the couple and of course at awkwardly standing Takamina who still rushed to put all her books in a locker.  
  
“Its not even my locker.Its yours..you know I will need to use it later again…”,and sighed with desperation looking behind Haruna’s back where was here actual locker “you could move..just like..a little bit..”,and tried pushing her best friend lightly without any good effect,only the fact that Kojiharu opened her eyes shortly and glared at her, Yuko didn’t even react, and their make out session didn’t come even close to the end.  
  
Takamina put last book in Haruna’s locker slamming doors loudly with hope maybe that can get their attention but of course it didn’t “I need new friends”, she said to herself, obviously ignored again and turned around walking away from the happy couple.


	9. Rena the Pillow Stealer (WMatsui)

“Give it back… you’re always stealing my pillows… I have bought a second one just because of you!” Jurina complained sitting in the middle of the bed and looking down at comfortably sleeping Rena next to her. Or at least older Matsui slept before but was woken up by Jurina’s abrupt and sudden movements.  
  
“Last night you complained that I stole your blanket… am I really that bad that I take everything that belongs to you?”. Rena pouted feigning innocence.  
  
For a minute or so Jurina contemplated her thoughts wondering that maybe she’s really blaming Rena for something that she didn’t do. Only for that one minute Jurina didn’t look at her lover. When she looked back down Jurina noticed that Rena used this moment to fall back asleep.  
  
“RENA!” Jurina decided to fight a little realizing that it was just a trick of older girl and tried to steal the pillow back but Rena used it as opportunity to hug Jurina and pulled her closer.  
  
At the end Jurina landed on Rena while her head rested quite comfortably on older Matsui’s soft mounds.  
  
“You baka! Don’t you get it? You can use me as your pillow any time. We can also share this blanket, you know?”  
  
Jurina smiled with content while Rena’s hands played with her hair.  
  
“Mmm… you could have told me that sooner” Jurina whispered relaxing bit by bit.  
  
“Learn to read the atmosphere, Juri” Rena commented but looked down at the girl with love.  
  
While falling asleep because of comfortable position Rena got her into Jurina still manage to whisperer complaining but with admiration this time “my Rena, the pillow stealer”.


	10. Who Confessed First (Kojiyuu)

Continuation of [this](http://forum.jphip.com/index.php?topic=39716.msg1349598#msg1349598) (or let's just call it Kojiyuu locker stories and awkwardly lurking around Takamina)   
  
  
  
“No, I’m pretty sure it was me,” Yuko says firmly, arms folded over her chest and with a smirk on her lips.  
  
Haruna rolls his eyes and looks at Takamina standing next to them kind of awkwardly rolling her eyes. Yuko continues to poke at Haruna‘s hand just to get her attention.  
  
“We are not having this discussion again, Yuuchan.”  
  
“You started it!”  
  
“I simply stated that I had been the one to admit my feelings first. That is hardly what I would call starting a discussion.” Haruna reminder her girlfriend without breaking eye contact and not giving up to Yuko’s whining.  
  
“And I told you that it had been me, because I’m pretty sure I was already acting like a dumb, love sick puppy around you way before you even knew my name.”  
  
“I learned your name within five minutes of meeting you. I have excellent memory!” Kojiharu commented proudly and both Yuko and Takamina had to stop themselves from laughing at this statement.  
  
“So? That’s not the point!”  
  
“Was there ever a point in this discussion, really?”  
  
Yuko frowns but laughs almost instantly after that “I like getting you worked up, it’s fun.”  
  
Takamina still stands close to them awkwardly “can you now open your locker door so I can take my stuff?” the girl asks raising her eyebrows and staring at Haruna almost begging.  
  
Haruna finally notices Haruna — well more like — ACTUALLY notices her “oh right…”  
  
“I’m sorry we have been…you know…pain in the ass all day…” Yuko finally apologizes about their behavior. Firstly, the whole PDA and now Takamina had to witness their pointless discussion.  
  
“That’s fine… I can’t wait to fall in love! When I do be ready because I will annoy just as well!”  
  
Haruna hugged Yuko and nod with agreement “we’re counting on it!”


	11. How We Fell in Love (Kojiyuu+slightly TomoTomo)

Once again... kind of a continuation from these: [PDA](http://forum.jphip.com/index.php?topic=39716.msg1349598#msg1349598) and [Who Confessed First](http://forum.jphip.com/index.php?topic=39716.msg1350251#msg1350251) .

 

Takamina looked around noticing Haruna and Yuko table and rolled her eyes. The couple were making out though sitting at different sides of the table.  
  
She was about to suggest Tomochin eating together but Itano waved to waiting Kasai shortly with shy smile and blushing slightly. After seeing that Takamina commented with slight disappointment “Well, I guess I will have to bear with that…”  
  
Tomochin immediately looked at her surprised “what?”  
  
”What I said was…that I will have to bear with that”, Takamina raised her hand showing both Yuko and Kojima “but you go eat with Tomomi”.  
  
Tomochin looked at the couple and back at Takamina suggesting politely “I mean..if you want..you can join us…”, but Takamina only laughed at the thought “oh no…I will better go to something I’m used to.Good luck though. Tomomi seems really interested in you”, she added giving Tomochin hope and squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
  
After that Takamina walked in the direction of her two best friend, sitting next to Haruna and putting head on her own hand without comments, not expecting to get any attention or recognition at all.  
  
Tomochin stopped in front of Kasai and sat on the chair in front of her smiling shyly “sorry if I’m late”. Kasai laughed shortly looking at Tomochin with obvious interest.  
  
While Tomochin answered to this with pleasant still shy smile. No one around expected Tomochin being the shy one in the relationship but that’s the view that everyone around got to see almost every day since the two started dating.  
  
At the same time surprisingly Haruna and Yuko stopped making out and noticed Takamina.  
  
“Oh! Finally!” Haruna commented about Takamina’s return. Takamina raised her hands in the air in an apologetic manner “sorry to interrupt”, and also squinted her eyes looking from one of them to another “you two are soo grows…and the fact how…shy you were at the beginning of relationship is honesly…hard to believe…I still think maybe I dream of it”.  
  
Yuko was the first one to protest “we weren’t shy!”.  
  
“If you say so…but I do remember better”, Takamina commented with the smile that said ‘I know everything that I need to know’.  
  
  
  
1 YEAR AGO  
  
  
  
We got the chance to see short inside of Yuko and Haruna’s relationship.Or at least the beginning of it:  
  
It starts with a simple brush of Yuko fingers against Haruna’s as she passes over the book for Haruna to see what she’s working on. Haruna notices it. How the touch feels like sparks against her fingertips. How it makes her shiver slightly, and want something she’s not sure she can put into words.  
  
She doesn’t look up at Yuko as both of them look at the information in that same book.But she can feel Yuko eyes on her instead of the book, and that tells her all she needs to know about whether or not Yuko is feeling the same thing.  
  
Yuko wraps her fingers around Haruna’s wrist instead of saying her name to get her attention.  
  
Yuko sits way too close when they’re sharing a table in one of those boring classes with presentations. Yuko slides in next to Haruna, pushing her into the corner, and pressing their thighs together. Yuko also slides her fingers into Haruna‘s hand, and they hold hands under the table.  
  
Once, they were supposed to be going to excursion, and they were sitting too close in the bus. They were pressed up against each other, from knee to hip. Yuko’s arm was behind Haruna’s head, as she leaned over Haruna’s lap and pointed out at something behind the window across from Haruna. They both turned to look at each other, and Yuko was way too close, mouth just barely centimeters apart, and Haruna wanted to close the distance, but she didn’t. She turned, clearing her throat and continued speaking as though nothing had happened.  
  
Yuko hugs her a lot. It’s not that Haruna minds. It’s just that no one has ever hugged her that much before.Not even her friends. And it’s always for different reasons, so it’s not like Haruna could predict a pattern.  
  
Yuko hugged her when she got excited, hugged her when she was sad, sometimes hugged her for ‘hello’ which was always followed by a kiss on the cheek.Yuko hugged her goodbye, wrapping her arm around Haruna’s shoulder and tugging her in close.  
  
Haruna lets Yuko hug her, and sometimes she initiates these hugs. But before, they were always proper, short and sweet. Now, Yuko lingers. Presses their bodies close together, and stays there a bit too long for it to be proper.  
  
The first time, Haruna feels her breath hitch, and she looks at Yuko, who is looking right back at her from not even inches away. And she is so close, and her eyes are so close, and Haruna could read every single emotion that flits across Yuko’s face. It is intoxicating, and Haruna finds herself swaying forward before she can stop herself. Yuko hands tighten on Haruna’s shoulders, and she pulls back some more. She raises an eyebrow as though asking, are you sure you actually want to do this?  
  
Haruna licks her lips, and she honestly doesn’t know what she is about to answer, because at the moment her mind has gone blank. Takamina enters the empty class then, and Yuko drops her hands away from Haruna’s shoulders turning back to the table. Pretending that nothing happened. Even though Takamina has just interrupted an intimate moment between the two.  
  
“Hey,” Yuko says next time entering the classroom.  
  
She closes the door behind her, sliding it all the way shut, and Haruna watches her.  
  
Yuko eyes catches hers “Listen,” she starts moving forward.  
  
“I know,” Haruna says, looking at Yuko straight in the eyes. “I know. And I know that you want to talk, but can’t we just do something else instead?”  
  
Yuko seems to waver before standing her ground. “We have to talk about this,” she states clearly.  
  
Haruna shakes her head. “We really don’t have to. We both know how we feel about each other. What else is there to say?”  
  
“That’s the thing,” Yuko answers moving closer. “I know how I feel, but I only think I know how you feel. And what if it’s not the same? What if I kiss…?” Haruna leans forward standing on her toes and kisses Yuko.  
  
Immediately Yuko reaches out to cup Haruna‘s face in her hands and pulls the girl in closer. Haruna wraps her arms around Yuko’s shoulders, sliding her hands into Yuko’s hair and within seconds they’re pressed together from knees to chest.  
  
Yuko pulls back after kissing her breathless, and Haruna drops back down to her feet. Haruna looks up at her, and Yuko smiles brushing Haruna’s hair away from her forehead and leans down to press their foreheads together.  
  
  
  
NOW  
  
  
  
Yuko and Haruna looks at each other raising eyebrows at the same moment and smirking “pretty sure that never happened” choosing to tease Takamina instead of admitting the truth.  
  
Haruna nods in firm agreement “mmm…yeah…sounds more like some books or series…maybe a dream you had last night?”,she asked pretending to be really curious about Takamina and her situation.  
  
Takamina rolls her eyes realizing that’s the best she can get “whatever” she says pretty much collapsing on her chair and looking around pretending not to even be in conversation with these two. In the meantime Yuko and Haruna laughs in unison.


	12. Admiration (WMatsui)

Rena rolled her eyes with a glare after Yukirin’s comment about the fact that older girl didn’t enjoy the party.  
   
Rena looked around quite simply but couldn’t fake it she had no interest to this party or people.  
  
Yukirin turn around to the table where all the alcohol was, choosing her drink while Rena was still looking to the other side accidentally coming across a certain girl — Jurina. She hasn’t seen the girl before but there was something about her that made Rena watch her attentively.  
  
Rena raised one of her eyebrows unconsciously while The XX — “Angel“ song was playing in the background.  
  
Jurina wasn't just standing or drinking and talking with people like others around her, instead she was dancing in the middle of couples but alone, not seeing any problem in that. The song was slow and even romantic and at this point anyone could have noticed that Rena was way too interested in that girl.  
  
All of the sudden Rena made a little jump — that happens to people sometimes when they are too concentrated on something or someone that they don’t realize what is actually happening around them. In this case, Rena’s phone started ringing.  
  
“Yes? Already..? Now? Okay…no..I guess I don’t have problem with now if you walk me through it with full explanation…” she put her own cocktail down on the table while patting Yukirin on the shoulder “I will be back”, forgetting about Jurina for this brief moment and leaving this party.  
  
After job related conversation Rena suddenly remembered about the girl she saw not so long ago and walked back inside. Rena looked around searching for familiar face but couldn’t find her. She even questioned Yukirin knowing that younger girl could make fun of her later on but Kashiwagi had no idea who Rena had in mind.  
  
Rena sighed with frustration and settled for admiration. Yes, she admired that stranger, not only for her looks but also for bravery to dance alone like this. Rena hoped that maybe she will get a change to see this girl again.


	13. You Take My Breath Away (WMatsui)

We saw black car from far away until it stopped in front a small but cute little house. Jurina was driving and Rena sat in passenger’s seat.  
  
Jurina turned off the radio and looked at Rena curious “so?”  
  
Rena looked right back at her even more curious than Jurina“so?”  
  
”How was your evening?”, younger Matsui asked quite simply with a small smirk. Rena squinted her eyes but played her game answering as well simply,without much care “well…it was quite nice actually…I can’t complain… well… I could complain… but what’s the point right?”  
  
”Oh…so that means you might not want to see me again?”, Jurina asked playfully not breaking eye contact from Rena.  
  
Older Matsui nod her head with agreement “I mean… there’s always a possibility”.  
  
”And there’s nothing that could change your mind?”, Jurina asked pretending to be more curious also raising her eyebrow. Rena shrugged her shoulder “well..unfortunately…”  
  
After that Jurina leaned back in her seat sighing with relief “good…because my evening wasn’t great either..and I didn’t know how to tell this without being awkward… I’m glad we think the same”.  
  
She seemed so relaxed that Rena even believed it “you for real?”  
  
Jurina turn her head slightly at her with pretended confusion “why should I lie to you?”  
  
Rena nod her head still kind of confused “oh…okay…”,and put one hand on doors handle opening them and at the same time saying slowly “I will be… going then. Goodnight?”  
  
”Goodnight”, Jurina answered getting more comfortable in this place and even closing her eyes when Rena turn her head once more to look at the girl,but then just shook her head prepared to step out of the car.  
  
Jurina look at her from the corner of her eye and now reacted quickly grabbing Rena’s hand, turning her around and kissing passionately, one hand on her face, another on her waist to pull her closer.  
  
At first Rena didn't do anything, just because she hadn’t expect it but after few seconds kissed Jurina back with that same passion as this girl. They stopped the kiss only when it was hard to breath, but few kisses also occurred between those breathless pauses.  
  
Then Jurina pressed her head against Rena’s still looking at the girl with those dark brown eyes „your place or mine?“  
  
“am…my friend is home“, Rena answered immediately while Jurina’s hands were still on her waist just squeezing it harder now “well…as seductively as it sounds… I’m only interested in you…so I have to say no for threesome”, she joked adding “so my place?”  
  
Rena bit her lip, looking at Jurina’s lips for longer time then back at her dark orbs. Obviously it was truly hard to resist that “am…maybe…next time”,she said slowly, slightly regretting the fact that she’s just not jumping at Jurina.  
  
Jurina smiled leaning once again but just because Rena expected one more kiss on her lips Jurina turn her head kissing Rena on the cheek “well… I respect you and your decision.So I will impatiently wait for that next time” she said half-jokingly, half-seriously what was quite popular thing with Jurina “I will open doors for you”  
  
Jurina leaned back very slowly still lingering on Rena’s waist,so Rena would feel it but finally opened the doors stepping outside.  
  
Rena’s breathing was quite fast but she controlled it as successfully as she could, until Jurina was already at her side, with opened doors and hand in front of herself. Rena took the hand stepping outside with hidden content smile, also looking at the ground not into her seductive eyes.  
  
Jurina closed the doors still not letting go of Rena’s hand, another one putting on her car and leaning in stopping her face right in front of Rena lips . At the same time Rena’s eyes gazed back at his “one more goodnight kiss?”.  
  
Rena nod her head without thinking and even leaned forward herself but instead of kissing her lips Jurina once again chose her cheek just lingering there longer and retreated very slowly.  
  
“I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Rena”, she repeated one more time smirking and walked away from her to the other side of her car.  
  
Rena turn back to look at Jurina a little bit light headed and smiled right back at the younger girl.  
This time Jurina commented louder “I will wait until you go inside”.  
  
Rena bit her lips once again and turn around immediately so Jurina wouldn’t see how much she would actually love to go back to Jurina’s place. Soon Rena was next to her home and looked back for the last time waving shortly and stepping inside.  
  
After closing and locking doors she almost hit her head back at the door and sighed loudly.  
  
Churi walked out of another room, turning the light on and noticed her friend “oh…hey,you okay?”  
  
Rena straighten up but still had some hard time breathing normally “yeah…I just…I almost…you know I’m against one night stands…or well..I’m only for it if I know I will never see that person again…but that happened once and I wouldn’t like repeating it and…”  
  
”Get to the point?”, Churi asked with a yawn.  
  
Rena breathed in some air “If she kissed again…I would have probably…went home with her right now… considering even that… but I also have…more feelings…like a lot… I feel like everything’s exploding inside my chest”.  
  
Churi smiled genuinely “ohh…maybe you’re falling in love? That would actually interesting to see..you’re blushing!”  
  
Rena leaned back at the door again “I can’t lie…she definitely…takes my breath way…”.  
  
Churi laughed shortly but she didn’t make fun of her friend and was happy for her “I’m sleepy…but you will tell me more about your date tomorrow…”  
  
Rena didn't argue watching Churi disappear. Then Rena put one hand on her heart feeling how fast it was beating and smiled to herself again. Happy and scared at the same time.


	14. Crushing on my cousin's fiancee (FuruYanagi)

Churi step out of bathroom with towel around her head and one more around her waist.  
  
“Oh! Finally!” Jurina laughter appearing out of nowhere “I’m still curious to hear what you have met today”.  
  
Churi also laughed surprised because of sudden Jurina’s appearance “can I get dressed first?”  
  
”You could be naked while telling me…I see no problem with that”  
  
Churi squinted her eyes playfully “yeah right…wait a sec…I can show you with whom I talked today”, she told walking to her room.  
  
Jurina looked at her suspiciously “okay?How is that possible?”, and got comfortable on the sofa as if waiting for her shopping girlfriend while she was in the cabin trying on clothes.  
  
Soon Churi came back from the room with bathrobe and her photo camera.  
  
“Oh..that’s how you’re going to show me”, Jurina laughed to herself that she hasn’t realized that.  
  
Churi found the picture and gave camera to Jurina who stared at it, as if she got blank paper without any clue what’s going on or what’s that she suppose to see “amm…I’m pretty good at reading your mind… but not like this… what’s the point of this cafe?”  
  
Churi rolled her eyes sitting on the table and taking camera back to herself zooming it and showing it back to Jurina.  
  
“Okay..I know that’s Mina? We met once…and that’s… isn’t that your cousin’s fiancee?”. The photo showed Oba Mina and Furukawa Airi drinking coffee.  
  
“Wait a sec…you’re stalking her?”  
  
Churi laughed frowning “no. I took a lot of photos of the city…you can look through them..you would get bored. There are few hundred…but when I took this one…”  
  
”Mmm…describe it so I can imagine. Try to be as good storyteller as I’m all the time”.  
  
Churi chuckled “yeah right…but you’re so great.I can’t compete with you”  
  
”You can try”, Jurina shrugged her shoulder as if giving Churi a chance.  
  
“Okay…but I’m not you so I will skip less important stuff and concentrate on the main point”.  
  
After Churi’s comment Jurina put one hand on her own heart “your words hurt me like knives” but then smiled playfully, waiting as a child for a tale before sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Takayanagi Akane’s STORY  
  
  
Churi didn’t lie when she said she was taking photos of all places, she walked turning to every side taking one after another, then checking them. After few more minutes she sat down on a bench and decided to look through few last ones coming across the one with Mina and Airi when she noticed someone familiar. She zoomed in photo curiosily and looked around noticing the same coffee just behind her. Just out of curiosity she step closer looking through the glass and smiled surprised actually noticing talking girls inside.  
  
She wondered for a moment stepping back and looking around, but then put camera around her neck and after few more inside battles decided to come inside.  
  
Now we saw her stopping next to this table and smiling genuinely while saying hello.  
  
Oba Mina looked at Churi more attentively finally recognizing her “Churi?“  
  
Churi shrugged her shoulders with a laugh “apparently”.  
  
Mina looked at her surprised few more seconds and finally stood up giving the girl in question short hug “wow! Hello then!”.  
  
Churi laughed at that when Minarun suggested “you should definitely join us”.  
  
At that Churi answered “am…I don’t want to interrupt..I was walking pass by and noticed you…so decided to use the opportunity and say hello…”  
  
”You should definitely join us!”, Mina repeated more assuredly.  
  
“Well..I am not going to wait until you start begging me”, Churi took the free chair to sit by their table.  
  
“Oh and there’s Airi my friend and…”  
  
”I know…Rena’s fiancee”, Churi ended Minarun’s thought and turn to look at Furukawa with genuine smile “nice to see you again”  
  
”Well…if you’re planning on staying..you will probably get to see her quite often…Rena mentioned that you’re moving back home… I know you have been travelling the world these past couple of years”, Mina wondered while Airi just smiled awkwardly looking at one girl then another.  
  
Churi laughed shortly turning her attention back to Mina “don’t scare her away. Also, and yes I guess that’s true I will get to see you quite often now”, she joked with a playful wink that was directed at Airi.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Churi ended her story with a final comment “that’s all we talked about… also we talked for…I don’t know…fifteen minutes and I decided to go and let them carry on with their conversation”.  
  
Jurina raised her eyebrows not convinced “oh come on…its never so simple with you.You did at least flirted with that Airi girl few times…right? I could see when you’re crushing on someone…”.  
  
Churi put her hands in the air as ‘that’s all’ sign “we talked that’s it.” and stood up holding onto her bathrobe.  
  
Jurina pouted disappointed “really? REALLY? You’re not gonna tell me anything else? I tell you everything about my life. I could tell you even more details if you want to listen but you…just like that? okay okay…”, Jurina added soon when Churi started walking away “at least tell me…you flirted or not? You flirt with everyone..you tried right?”  
  
Churi opened the door to her room and turn back to Jurina showing her tongue teasingly “maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” while walking inside and closing doors.  
  
Jurina sighed defeated “you suck! Can we at least go out somewhere?”, she asked after a moment louder and more hopeful.


	15. A Walk to Remember (WMatsui)

The scene from the window was breathtaking. The sun was shining brightly, the roads were full of cars, with Spring flowers blooming all around.  
  
Jurina stop in front of her window with coffee mug, holding it with both of her hands and looking at the view in front of her only in her pajamas.  
  
She drank her coffee for few seconds and the put that cup on windowsill taking little paper out of one of her pockets and phone from another, while looking at the paper she dial the number bringing phone to her ear and waiting, putting that piece of paper back to the pocket.  
  
We heard Rena voice after few seconds “hello?”, surprised because she had no idea who was calling.  
  
Jurina smirked to herself hearing familiar voice and answering shortly “hello”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Scene was cut from this point and continued when Jurina and Rena were walking down the street of old town with beautiful sculptures, buildings, architecture that‘s why there were a lot of tourist with flashing cameras as well.  
  
Rena was eating ice cream and just enjoying the view, well both of them were enjoying the view, just a different one. Rena— what was around, Jurina — the girl next to her.  
  
“I actually had fun… I guess you don’t always sound so confident while talking about yourself?”, she commented looking at Jurina shortly with a laugh.  
  
Jurina showed hand at herself and pretended to be offended “what? Everything I tell about myself is truth…I’m really good at everything…just mentioning…its starts with simple walks… and of course I’m just as good with bed stuff”, she smirked happy with herself when Rena laughed once more looking back at the girl through her shoulder.  
  
“That’s one thing all confident people likes to mention… though I can’t lie..as I heard I’m pretty good myself” she smirked reaching Jurina’s level of cockiness and also almost finishing her ice cream “I just wish I could take my friends to go around like that…to see architecture I wish they admired it the same way I do”  
  
“My friends doesn’t like this stuff too… so I prefer to walk around alone like that …usually its worth it…I’m glad you like it too”  
  
Rena was about to answer but she noticed beautifully built church in front of them and forget what she wanted to say “oh! I haven’t been inside this one!” she pointed finger at the building.  
  
Jurina raised her eyebrows judgmentally “you want to go to Church?”  
  
”You have any problem with that?”, Rena asked with short sarcastic laugh and repeating Jurina’s face expression.  
  
Jurina sighed but once again acted as if she’s really unhappy with the current events “well if you really want to…if that’s really necessary..”,and complained until they reached the building “going inside with ice cream?”  
  
”I doubt Jesus would mind”, Rena joked stepping in with Jurina behind her.  
  
They walked around for a while. Occasionally Rena showed at one or other painting or sculpture commenting on it with quite serious expression like giving Jurina some art lectures, even hit the girl on the hand few times when she made fun of certain things and laughed only controlling herself after few punches and angry expression from older Matsui.  
  
After few more minutes they left the place and while walking outside Rena had already finished her ice cream (though inside she still ate it or just hold it in her hand) “wasn’t that bad, right?”,she questioned while punching Jurina on the hand one more time but this time just playfully.  
  
“Yeah..I’m just never coming here again..unless…with very good company”  
  
Rena laughed out loud and “oh! You definitely can’t find better company than me!”  
  
Jurina nod without complaint “obviously” and they still walked out for some time until Rena stopped in her tracks and showed at coffee shop next to her “I’m meeting my friend here…and considering the fact she’s always way too early…she’s probably inside”  
  
”Oh…is that sneaky way of getting rid of me?”  
  
”I’m really curious because she was on a date and she’s not…well she practically never been on one…so…I’m way too curious to drag someone with me because she’s not gonna talk about it with someone else”.  
  
Jurina put both of her hands in her pockets and moved her head a little bit as if in thought finally looking back at Rena with sad dramatic sigh “well…when you say it like that…its not like I can be this jerk to ruin your fun…but I’m seeing you later”.  
  
Rena shrugged her shoulders making fun of the girl “I mean..maybe…I said it was fun…well better than I expected but…not THAT great”  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes when Rena gave herself time to laugh and added “oh look..she’s staring at me with judgment…oh come on…” ,and showed her hand at Airi who sat near the window and looked at both of them actually annoyed.  
  
Even Jurina laughed at the sight of that “oh yeah…your friend would definitely mind me coming along. Call me when you want some coffee…or you know… when you have other churches that you want to visit”.  
  
Rena winked containing her laughter “sure” and tiptoe giving Jurina short kiss on the cheek then without further ado walked inside the shop, waving one more time just because Jurina still looked at her in surprise.  
  
Jurina saw through the window how Rena walked to meet with a friend, she smiled to herself and when older Matsui reached the table Jurina turn and started walking slowly down the street. That was certainty a walk that she’s going to remember for a very long time.


	16. I Knew You Were Trouble (TomoTomo)

Firstly mentioned in [here](http://forum.jphip.com/index.php?topic=39716.msg1350501#msg1350501).  
  
  
“Absolutely not”  
  
Tomochin protests, nearly stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
“Ms. Itano, this is not optional” their teacher informs her, voice sweet and nice as usual but eyes disapproving.  
  
“Kasai Tomomi has been assigned as your partner for this project, and I expect your report to be handed in by the end of two weeks. Just like everyone else. As you can see no one could choose with whom to work, Matsui Jurina and Matsui Rena missed last Friday and also learnt this the hard way. You are dismissed.”  
  
After this Tomochin lets out an offended huff and exits the classroom.  
  
Kasai is actually waiting for her outside, back leaning against the wall in a casual way, while chewing on a piece of gum.  
  
“So?” Kasai asks, eyebrows raised in both amusement and curiosity.  
  
“It did not go according to plan”  
  
“So you’re stuck with me, then,” Kasai says jokingly.  
  
“Yes, well…” Tomochin trails off and clears her throat, trying to remember why she was so upset with this arrangement in the first place.  
  
“Since we do not seem to have any other choice in the matter, and we are being forced to work together, I will lay down some ground rules. First of all, we…”  
  
“I like rules,” Kasai smirks suddenly interrupting Tomochin in her trail of thoughts “They’re fun to break.”  
  
And that’s how Tomochin knows this will not end well. She also starts thinking that maybe Kasai Tomomi is actually a trouble.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Four weeks later the two girls are sitting near the table together while Tomochin blushes looking down surprising even herself why she’s the shy one in this relationship. They see Yuko and Haruna on another side of the cafeteria with awkwardly looking around Takamina.  
  
“I think we should find someone for Takamina as well… she might just go insane with all these couple surrounding her…”  
  
“You think Rena and Jurina are an item already?” Tomochin questions remembering the whole assignments incident.  
  
“I think that’s possible… after all, because of that assignment we get to spend more time together and…” even Kasai blushed this time avoiding Tomochin eyes.  
  
Itano couldn’t control herself and laugh because of both of their stupidity “we’re like teenager in love, right?”  
  
“Well…we’re teenagers…and we’re in love”.  
  
“And to think about the fact that I thought that you’re trouble…”  
  
“I’m trouble…” Kasai commented with a smirk but smiled more shyly afterwards “but I’m your trouble”.


	17. A Teacher Who Sees It All (WMatsui)

The story took place in one of Mariko’s classrooms. During one of her lessons, she was sitting near her desk and looking around while students talked with each other, wrote stuff, prepared presentations. Talking was usually involved, unless some of them didn’t know each other well enough, or wasn’t interested in each other at all.  
  
Mariko’s eyes wondered around, sometimes stopping at someone for a moment, other times skipping people while she thought about certain things that were unfolding in front of her:  
  
 _“Sometimes people ask me… if I don’t get annoyed or even bored day after day doing the same thing, seeing the same people who are usually against you…but it’s not. Every day is like a new story. When you don’t have interesting things in your personal life…it works perfectly this way. I like noticing those little looks… that after some time will turn into long ones..later on into dating…and who knows… maybe even future together as well”  
_  
She thought of this while looking at Jurina and Rena who were whispering about something sitting really close to one another and looking at the paper.  
  
Rena sometimes wrote some points to it, or let Jurina took the pencil and do it for her. When Jurina did she looked at younger without breaking eye contact from her face, though her look wondered from Jurina’s eyes, to her lips, sometimes simply hair.  
  
Other times Rena was explaining something passionately and Jurina stole glances at her trying not to be very evident so most of the time when Rena looked right back at her she pretended to be really interested in paper and looked down.  
  
 _“All of this is interesting to me. To see how these children grow and become adults. Also, seeing people falling in love with each other is the most precious gift.”_


	18. A True Player (WMatsui)

Jurina and Rena were already sitting in Rena’s living room, with older Matsui textbook on the table while Rena finished explaining few of the solutions “that’s kind of all we have to do until tomorrow…did you understood anything?”  
  
Rena asked genuinely curious, turning the book and giving it back to Jurina with an awkward but cute smile, considering the fact they were together without Mayu.  
  
Jurina’s girlfriend. Most of the time the three of them were together. But very rarely, until these homeworks, they spend time alone — just two Matsui.  
  
Rena was pretty sure Mayu would be with them even when they were making these homeworks, but the girl had project of her own to think about.  
  
Jurina put all of her things back to briefcase and looked around standing up and squinting her eyes curious “have I even been here before?”  
  
Rena stood up after her, not sure what else to do “probably not..if we spend time..including Mayu…its around school or some shop…or…school…or…”  
  
Jurina nod her head shortly while smirking “I got it” and still looked around meanwhile Rena stared at Jurina awkwardly. Not sure if she should suggest something, they had already drunk tea while Rena showed the girl how to solve math problems and there was nothing left to do “my parents will probably be back soon”, she stated simply.  
  
”And your brother?”  
  
”Oh…he lives in an apartment. But he visits us occasionally when he has time”  
  
”Of course he does”, Jurina commented without much care and after few more seconds her look was back at Rena, more curious than before “I still have some time until going back home…and Mayu’s too busy for me today…how about passing some time together?”  
  
”Um,” Rena’s throat went dry as Jurina stopped right in front of her. Her breathing went shallow, feeling the body heat of the girl.  
  
Rena studied Jurina like a puzzle, not knowing what to expect from this sudden change.  
  
“Jurina?” she said reverently quiet. A hand came up and pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear.  
  
Jurina stepped even closer, leaning forward to whisper, “Rena”.  
  
It still seemed like situation where Jurina is joking and any second she‘s going to say that‘s one of her plans to embarrass Rena.  
  
Younger Matsui observed the shiver go through Rena‘s body, and the corner of her mouth quirked up. Rena saw the devil in that smirk.  
  
“Do you like me, Rena? I’ve seen you watching me. Even a year back, before and after I started dating Jurina. Do you like what you see?”  
  
Rena‘s mind blown at this turn of events. Long fingers caressed her cheek trailing down to her neck scorching the skin. Rena had no control. Her body moved to Jurina without conscious thought.  
  
Jurina reached out and gripped Rena’s neck, slightly tugging at her hair. Rena was not capable of controlling the moan that escaped her lips, eyes widening in embarrassment. It was almost an out of body experience.  
  
Jurina smirked normally getting what she wants, and she didn‘t find it hard to believe that Rena wasn‘t pushing her away.  
  
As it usually happens in situations like that Jurina’s phone started ringing.  
  
Still smirking but without moving from her position Jurina took it out of her jeans pocket and without second guessing answered “hello, love”.  
  
That was like a wake up call for Rena who pushed Jurina away almost running around the table to keep some distance.  
  
Jurina laughed at that “oh no…we’ve just finished. Rena also helped me with math. Little helper, isn’t she? Am…sure…I can go there…how was your evening? Fantastic! You can tell me everything about that after fifteen minutes. Oh no…I’m close enough…see you soon”  
  
Jurina put her phone back in her pocket looking at Rena who’s breath was still somewhat lost because of previous situation. Between huffed breaths she still managed to say “You need to go!”, saying that not in the most pleasant way.  
  
Jurina just laughed at that and it seemed like previous situation didn’t phase her at all “Well, I kind of have to.Unfortunately. I would stick for longer but you know…girlfriend duties… See you around, Rena?” and not waiting for the girl to answer turn around walking out slowly.  
  
Meanwhile Rena walked more fast closing doors after Jurina and stepping back. Unfortunately for her she forgot to lock the doors and after few seconds Jurina opened them once again “rude of me.I forgot to ask…should I give Mayu your regards or something?” and get the reaction she wanted when Margo almost ran to close the door (this time way harder).  
  
Without answering but not forgetting to lock it this time. ‘What the hell just happened here’ question kept creeping into older Matsui’s mind while she stood in same position unable to move and still trying to catch her breath.


	19. Spacing Out (Kojiyuu)

Yuko and Sae walked into the shop and Yuko raised her hand while greeting the girl working there “Hello!“

Haruna looked from her computer. Before they appeared it seemed like she was consumed by it so it was hard to come back to the real life “hello…“ looking at Yuko and Sae and leaning back in her chair with suspicion “why are you so good looking?“

Sae raised her hands in defeat dramatically turning around as good actress in some sitcom “that’s it. Do her on the table.I will wait in the car“

Yuko punched her friend in the hand “don‘t be an asshole.“ And looked at Haruna curious “what do you mean?“, also holding onto Sae with one hand just in case she actually thought of dramatically walking out of there.

Kojima looked at both of them confused again, not sure what is so surprising in what she just said “you‘re way too good looking for this place. Are you from fanfiction?“

While asking Kojima immediately looked at her computer screen then back at them with curiosity and wide eyes “if its rated M I don‘t wanna see it“

Yuko laughed shortly but surprised and pulled Sae’s hand “Look,we found your soulmate!“

“It was once“, Sae said annoyed and turn around facing Haruna once again not running away from the shop so Yuko let go of her hand.

Yuko soon explained to Haruna “she wrote fanfiction once. I think you were fifteen…that was hilarious“.

Haruna squeezed her eyes looking at fanfiction too seriously to joke about “why? gay fanfiction?“.

Sae looked at Yuko with expression of ‘kill me now‘, while Yuko laughed once again “Yeah. It was some short maybe 500 words fanfic how she gave this girl a flower, they kissed and lived happily ever after.It was stupid.And adorable in a away…probably because it was stupid”

Sae rolled her eyes with annoyance ”now you’re embarrassing me”.

Yuko chuckled shortly ”look who’s talking. You do that all the time to me.Taste your own medicine” and looked back at Haruna who still stared at them trying to catch their every word and understand if this is real or not.

”You’re reading gay fanfiction?”

”Its from Korean group.K-pop.It’s… It’s a form of art”, Haruna commented more seriously.

Sae rolled her eyes once again, it was kind of her signature move “she even reads gay porn”

”That doesn’t mean anything”, Yuko was soon to answer squinting her eyes at her friend slightly “many girls do…I don’t…I had enough of actual thing happening in front of me once…I had enough…”

”Oh right! At that sleepover when you couldn’t walk away and had to hear and watch..oh I would pay to see you in that situation…”

Yuko nod shortly and thought for a moment “Maybe that’s why I don’t like men?”

”You have never liked men”.

”I tolerate them”

Sae looked at Haruna and then back at Yuko “I think we’re confusing her”.

Haruna waved her hand shaking her head shortly “not its okay.Its rated somewhat.. T… I’m totally okay with that”, and stared from one to another waiting for something to happen.

Sae raised her eyebrows looking back at Yuko with begging look “can we go? This is not amusing me anymore”

”Suffer just a little bit, my love”

”Oh…so you’re lovers?”. Haruna asked curious to know more while Yuko and Sae looked at each other and burst into laughter “oh hell no.Never”  
“Oh but you like slept together before or something…?” Haruna questioned again.

Sae laughed more playfully this time “we should try some time”

”No thanks, Sayaka would kill me.”

Haruna sighed giving up “I really don’t know what’s happening here…were is the description…I need to know what’s happening”.

Yuko opened her mouth to answer but Sae did that first “its real life. You don’t get menu of what is happening around you…but to make things clear..we’re real..and well yeah…I can take a compliment we’re good looking. She only sleeps with women, or date women, though I don’t know if you call that dating, she would say she does so let’s leave with that and I have a girlfriend who would be really pissed off if she heard this conversation”.

Haruna listened to Sae with opened mouth and nod few times “oh…”.

“Good, it seems like we’re getting somewhere.And..you are legal, right? In case my friend her would try something on you?”.

Before last question it seemed like Haruna understood what was happening around her but this time she looked slightly confused again “try on me what?”.

Yuko pushed Sae lightly and looked back at Haruna with wide smile, something similar to laugh “ignore her” and also told Sae “let’s find something to eat and please stop harassing people we don’t know!”

 


	20. I'm Crying... (Mayuki)

Mayu kept repeating questions “You slept with her? Just tell me for once!”  
  
Yukirin answered almost immediately “Yes, I did. Not once”  
  
Mayu repeated her question with her hands around Yukirin, keeping the girl in place “is.that.really.true?”  
  
Once again Yukirin answered “You wanted the truth.You have it” which made Mayu let go of her immediately and step back before doing something she might regret later.  
  
It took Mayu couple of seconds to calm her breathing. She looked at Yukirin with doubt even in this furious state “you don’t look at me the way you do when you tell the truth…”  
  
Yukirin started laughing after this as loudly as she managed showing that Mayu’s statement truly made her crack up “oh, so I have my telling the truth face? Also…you found us so I don’t know what else I can say…if I say I didn’t slept with her.You would have believed me? I still remember how you tried to fool me after I found you with Jurina a year ago… ”  
  
Mayu stared back at her now coming closer leaving very small space between them “tell me” wanting to forgive, wanting to forget, wanting to make things alright. Wanting to get over this as they already did one time ago after Mayu’s screw up.  
  
Yukirin looked her face up and down, intensively and smirked slightly also stepping closer, at the same time putting one of her hands on Mayu’s cheek with tenderness “I…” and also with her lips really close to hers while whispering “slept with Rena.”  
  
Mayu grabbed Yukirin’s hand yanking it away from her face and even pushed the girl to bed looking with disgust now “that’s not the girl I fall in love with”.  
Laying on her back Yukirin laughed again loudly enough to provoke Mayu even more “people change.How naive to think they stay the same…love…such a silly word…“.  
  
Mayu squinted her eyes starting to look at her as complete new person, someone she didn't know. Someone she didn't want to know. Someone she didn't want to be close to. “You didn’t think this way when you told me many times how you love me”.  
  
Yukirin got quiet but just for few seconds and after a moment pulled her own body higher so she can look back at Mayu “that’s just a word.Anyone can say it.And honestly I don’t care anymore.I’m pretty sure you can stop caring as well”  
  
Mayu being hot blooded reacted again this time pulling Yukirin’s hand violently closer to herself so Kashiwagi face was few inches away from her again “is that what you REALLY want?”  
  
Yukirin smirked coldly “I got nothing left. Yes. That’s what I REALLY want” getting in this battle of stares with Mayu until younger girl let go of her hands.  
  
“Yes. You have nothing left.And you don’t have me.You always had me and I promised you I will always stay by your side. But now you don’t have me. You never will. You’re dead to me”.  
  
Yukirin stood up with the same cold smile on her face “that wasn’t so hard, was it?” which was the last straw for Mayu.  
  
Younger girl turned around and walked out of Yukirin’s room slamming doors behind herself with all the force she had.  
  
Mayu punched her hand in the wall and doors few really hard times meanwhile Yukirin flinched every single time Watanabe did that until she hear Mayu finally walking away.  
  
Now not needing to control herself anymore Yukirin burst into tears which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Yukirin sat on the ground without control over her own body showing true pain and hurt in her face.


	21. Young Love. Part 1 (JuriMayu)

Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
Jurina was still away so I decided to spend my day with Lovetan.  
  
We did spend time together time after time and we share the same room sometimes in the past. Before she got transferred to HKT.  
  
I guess lately I spend more time with her than with Jurina (even though till this point Jurina was still a part of AKB). So now Jurina spend most of her time with Churi or Sae, also Masana.  
  
I don’t really know what happened… I used to spend all my time with her but… it just changed. I guess all the fan shipping separated us a little bit because we had to be more conscious about our actions. Well, no one looked at us as attentively as at me with Yuki or her with Rena but still… there are JuriMayu shippers as well and they are as passionate as the other ones.  
  
So now I miss Jurina… but it’s not like I can tell her right? Though friends do tell each other that they miss one another all the time but… I don’t know. It’s probably because I have the biggest crush on her since the first day I first saw her. What makes this even worse… my feelings… they are growing.  
Maybe that was one of the reasons why I didn’t really mind us spending some time separately. Give myself time to figure out what I’m feeling though at the same time I knew it all along and don’t need no confirmation.  
  
But enough about that… I started talking with Lovetan about some random stuff and our future activities but for some reason remembered about Jurina again… actually it happens all the time.   
  
The harder I try not to think about her the more I ACTUALLY think about her.  
  
Sorry…back to Lovetan. So we decided to eat chinese food watch a movie and create some  videos for google+. Everyone in 48 family like doing that lately and fans seem to love it. But before all of that we decided to watch a movie and that’s exactly what we are doing right now while I’m rambling for you.  
  
Lovetan noticed that I’m not so into movie and asked unexpectedly “You miss her, don’t you?“  
  
It took me by surprise and I take some time to answer as I tried to sound unaffected “Who?”  
  
“Don’t act stupid. You know who”.  
  
“Oh…of course I miss Yukirin I haven’t seen her for few days, she keeps on training with NGT lately”.  
  
Lovetan smirked “we both know who you miss the most” she said pausing the movie and taking me by surprise for the second time.   
  
What the heck is happening? Am I in trouble?  
  
“Your crush is showing”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Just be honest”  
  
“I’m being honest. I have told you already. Let’s make some videos if we’re not watching the movie” I commented while jumping on my feet and trying to change the subject.  
  
“No no! Sit down!” I had no other choice because of Lovetan’s serious face again. She was scaring me right now. I guess Lovetan realized that as well.  
  
“I’m not that scary! Enough with that face. Now tell me things. You know I’m both Mayuki and JuriMayu supporter and I can swing either way”.  
  
“That’s not funny…”  
  
”I’m not laughing. Tell me”  
  
I couldn’t take it any longer. You call call this peer pressure. “Fine, I like her…you happy now?”  
  
“I won’t be happy until Jurina finds out about it…I guess she has saying in this doesn’t she? You should tell her”  
  
“I can’t tell her! She would look at me differently! No!”  
  
“I don’t think so and it’s important…either way you would find out if she likes you back or not… this way she would put you out of your misery believe me I know what I’m saying..I have few crushes before as well”.  
  
“It’s not a crush! I love her!” I said louder and exasperatedly.  
  
“Then tell her”Lovetan still kept on insisting.  
  
“No!” I protested again.  
  
But familiar voice behind my back stopped me from saying anything else “Too late”.


	22. Young Love. Part 2 (JuriMayu)

Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
 _But familiar voice behind my back stopped me from saying anything else “Too late”._  
  
I spin around immediately now face to face with Jurina who probably took an early flight. She was suppose to come back tomorrow morning and now she‘s here and she heard my confession.  
  
So of course first question in my mind what What the heck I should do. Most importantly, I felt embarrassed because there is no way she could like me that way and now everything will change just like I said to Lovetan.  
  
I don‘t want things to change. I better have Jurina as a friend but her staying in my life and acting casual instead of her ignoring me and I have the feeling that it‘s exactly what‘s going to happen.  
  
Lovetan stood up saying casually “So I‘m leaving you two for a little chat“.   
  
But I was on my feet sooner because I just couldn‘t face Jurina. I need at least few days until it will stop being embarassing and I could look at her again.  
  
She was confused and surprised so obviously she had no idea about my feelings… I don‘t even know if that‘s a good or a bad thing.  
  
“Mayuyu…“ but before she could say anything I just ran. Ran to my room and locked doors behind me. No… this can‘t be happening.  
  
  
Matsui Jurina POV  
  
I still stood at the same spot where I heard Mayuyu‘s words and watched my friend running up the stairs meanwhile Lovetan looked so calm it actually annoyed me.  
  
I was about to say something though my mind was blank when she asked unexpectedly “So have Sae talked with you?“  
  
“Talked about what…?“  
  
“About Mayu. Don‘t try lying to me that‘s not the reason why you‘re back one day earlier when you obviously enjoyed your time there so much. Most of the time you prefer SKE activities. That’s one of the reasons why you’re ending your concurrency position“.  
  
I opened and closed my mouth confused. How does she know? Did she and Sae planned all of this? Before I could come up with good comeback Lovetan spoke up again “Go and talk with Mayu. At least put that girl out of her misery“.  
  
After few minutes I finally composed myself and ran after Mayu knocking on her door “Mayuyu…can we talk?“ I said as calmly as possibly could though my insides were on flames (what to do, what do say, how to make this okay).  
  
If not Sae I wouldn't be here. She help me realize something. I think I should be happy now. Because of what I have heard… but in reality I‘m confused. Just a little bit… I was thinking about this moment for the last three hours and now I just…I have no idea what‘s happening.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
“No, Jurina, please go away!“ I tried asking desperately not wanting to see her disappointed face. To hear her telling me that‘s there‘s nothing we can do and she has no feelings for me. I couldn‘t take it. I was dreaming about a miracle for too long and it‘s not how I imagined it.  
  
“Mayuyu, open your door or I will use those keys on the corner. I’m pretty sure they’re for this room. Your choice!“  
  
I sighed defeated for the second time today, jumped out of my bed still dragging my feet until I unlocked my door and walked away letting Jurina in.  
  
“I want to talk about this…about what I…what you have said“.  
  
“There‘s nothing I can say about this…and I don‘t want to say anything…if you hate me and you don‘t want to talk with me ever again you can just tell me and I will understand“.  
  
“WHAT?“ Jurina practically shouted at me looking kind of angry. Just what I hoped to see. “Are you kidding me? You‘re my friend and I wouldn't stop talking with your or being your friend because of this…but…“.  
  
Oh of course…there‘s always but… I thought this but I also said it out loud „there‘s always but“.  
  
She looked doubting like fighting some demons and finally said so quietly that I almost heard it „but it‘s mutual…“  
  
“What?“ it was my turn to question her words.  
  
“Well…what you have just said…you know…about me…what you feel…I just…it‘s mutual“.  
  
Honestly that was the first time I heard Jurina whispering but at the same time that was the sweetest thing I have ever seen before. I couldn‘t control myself and smiled from one ear to the other, I probably looked like retard but I didn't care about that any longer “you…you know that if you‘re joking I will kill you!“  
  
Jurina laughed again. Probably releaved that it went better than expected and put her hand on my cheeks starting to lean it but Lovetan ran into this room before she could do anything and practically jumped on us hugging so tightly I could hardly breathe “I‘m so happy for you! JuriMayu is happening!“


	23. Young Love. Part 3. Last (JuriMayu)

Matsui Jurina POV  
  
  
Finally after 15 minutes of teasing us Lovetan decided to left us of the hook and went to call Sae and Masana to tell them about it. Apparently girls has been shipping us from the start and we both were too blind to realize what we were feeling or at least I was. Mayuyu knew about her feelings and fought against it for couple months not wanting to lose me.  
  
That was sad in a way because we both were thinking about one another but didn't do anything about it. Now we were left alone to talk but I was unsure what to say.  
  
It was hard to express my thoughts and feelings for the person that matter. It‘s good thing that at least Mayuyu knows me and probably isn't expecting too much.  
“Jurina she‘s gone“ Mayu told me shyly trying to hide that adorable smile from her face that I loved.  
  
“We should talk“ I said hoping it wouldn't scare Mayu though I sounded more serious than usual. I also hoped that Mayu had a better idea of what we were now. Yes we confessed feelings to one another but… does it mean that we‘re together or…?  
  
Mayu looked at me hopefully... then unsure what to say probably seeing confusion in my expression “I want to be with you but..I guess…I mean…we should take things slow…?“ she asked with sincerety and hope. Instantly, all my doubts went away.  
  
“No“ I said immediately not breaking eye contact with the girl that stole my heard.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
“No“ she said not breaking eye contact with me and it scared me. I though Jurina wanted to be with me.I mean…she was going to kiss me earlier and she confessed her feelings, or am I just imagining things and she actually turned me down and I‘m just standing here like a fool expecting something impossible?  
  
She noticed my sadness and added immediately “I want to be with you.But I don‘t want to take things slow…okay..that doesn‘t sound very nice…“ she suddenly said more nervous than usual which made her look so adorable I couldn't contain my smile. “I mean…I want to call you my girlfriend and everything…after all..girls already knows about it…and I mean…if you feel the same“.  
  
“Of course I feel the same way!“ I almost shouted grinning and coming closer to hug her. Jurina hugged me back and I could feel her smiling.  
  
But all of the sudden few people jumped on us (seems like dejavu) and knocked us on the floor. I was ready to panic until I saw Sae, Lovetan and Masana (yes, surprisingly even Masana) jumping around “It took you two forever!“  
  
“Yeah you fools! We got tired of your eye-sex everyday but you never did anything. I mean…FINALLY!“  
  
And they hugged us again. I saw Jurina grinning and did the same. I got the girl that I wanted and very supporting crazy friends who will probably interrupt us whenever they get a chance till the day we die but still…I was in a really happy place.  
  
  
A/N: and... they lived happily ever after!


	24. Wake Up Call (WMatsui)

Loud music started playing without any intention to stop until Jurina opened her eyes.  
  
She immediately found her phone firstly checking who's calling and then answering “hello?”  
  
”I knew you will still be sleeping! My sleeping beauty” Rena said laughing meanwhile Jurina smiled as well, just for hearing older Matsui voice.  
  
Akane was standing farther from Rena and just rolled her eyes looking at things around herself without curiosity (or pretending that she’s not really curios).  
  
Jurina answered sleepy “my alarm clock didn’t work…I think..”, she looked around finally noticed it broken against the wall so she guiltily bit her lip “I will probably have to buy a new one”.  
  
Rena laughed once more “I will be having more work today than usual but I’m pretty sure you will find what to do. Meeting friends?”  
  
”That’s kind of the plan…you have to do your job so I can’t ask you to throw everything and join me…I get that”  
  
”Wow, you’re being good? Interesting. That should be rewarded”.  
  
Jurina made a fake sound of a laugh “HA”.  
  
Rena smiled apologetically at Akane who got a bit tired of all this sweet talk “okay, so let’s have dinner tonight. I will cook and reward you for your patience. Love you”.  
  
”Love you too”, Jurina answered with small smile pulling phone away from her ear and deciding to sleep for few more minutes.  
  
Akane instantly commented while laughing “You do realize you will have to call her again after about 10 minutes, right? So Jurina would actually wake up”.  
  
Both girls shared an understanding smile and continued on with their work though Rena set off a reminder that she will indeed has to call her girlfriend one more time.


End file.
